Cheadle Yorkshire
“I never assumed I was a perfect leader, but I would think I’m far below the level of ‘Dictator’!” -Cheadle to Mustache Girl (src) Cheadle Yorkshire (originally from Hunter X Hunter) is a Mobian dog and the Chancellor of Mobius. She is a friend of Queen Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and Blaze the Cat of the Sol Kingdom. Nextgen Series Sometime after being elected chancellor, Cheadle met Queen Peach at Coruscant during a Galactic Council gathering and the two became friends. Cheadle helped deliver Peach's twin daughters, Hat Kid and Mustache Girl. She was disappointed that Peach sent them away, hoping she would get to watch them grow up. In Field Day!, Cheadle sits beside Queen Peach and Blaze on Aquaria as they watch the Kids Next Door on Field Day, keeping a special eye on the Hat Kid. In Sector $, Cheadle watches Mom's livestream of Jacques Schnee's discussion with Cheren Uno. She was happy that "Sheila Frantic" (actually Weiss) punched Jacques unconscious when he showed resent for Faunus and Mobians. In Index and the World Rings, Cheadle's office is attacked by the Sky God Pirates led by Louise Mario. Louise threatens to capture her before Moge-ko Leijon shows up and starts to fight Louise, all the while Cheadle manages to escape. When Sector SA and the Seven Ring Hunters show up, Cheadle is happy to meet Princess Maria. She tells the group about Moge-ko's evils before going with them to the Grand Hall. She helps them fight the Mogekos, and they are able to subdue Moge-ko, at the cost of Maria's leg. Cheadle quickly takes Maria to the hospital and gives her medical treatment, reattaching the leg and promising it will be safe to use again in about a month. When Maria is kidnapped by Louise and taken to Bowser's Castle, Cheadle joins the Ring Hunters to rescue her. She helps carry Maria through the Scattered Pages, and witnesses the dramatic reunion of the Mario Family. In Warriors of Sky, Cheadle joins Maria and Sector MG on their cruise on the Saint Rosalina. When Maria thinks of Cheadle as a better mother, the chancellor becomes angry, guilty that Peach's daughter would favor her more and thinking herself unworthy. The cruise sadly ends as the ship is abducted into the Free Kingdom. Cheadle and co. are imprisoned, but freed by Vaati, who reveals that Mobius had been conquered by the Kremling Krew, much to Cheadle's horror. They attempt to leave the kingdom with Louise's help, but Sasuke Uchiha thwarts them and kidnaps Cheadle. He swaps Cheadle out with a clone, which the kids unknowingly rescue and take to Peach's castle. The spy attacks Peach and takes her hostage, allowing the Sky Gods to take Toad Town into their kingdom. In Pirate Wars, Cheadle is locked within the Overtale. Papyrus sneaks a phone into her cell, having been tasked to by Maria, and she uses it to communicate with her and Louise. Cheadle is later rescued by the sisters. She battles Sasuke in Towa City after he ambushes the group, and Diwata Uno helps her enter Primal Fury. Cheadle would confront Sasuke again at Flower Capital, aided by Suki Crystal as they finally defeat the ninja, who would then be killed by Vaati. After the Free Kingdom's fall, Cheadle agrees to a plan for the Squid Sisters to bring her to Ineptune, who would hopefully bring them to King K. Rool's lair for a sneak attack. Vweeb hides in Cheadle's nose during this time, ready to call backup if something goes wrong. As expected, the Squid Sisters were taken hostage by Ineptune, and Cheadle was taken aboard the Gangplank Galleon to meet K. Rool. K. Rool reveals his plan for Cheadle: to her horror, Kroctus wishes to impregnate her with an egg containing his unborn clone, and said egg was one that Cheadle originally donated to a hospital. Cheadle was disgusted by his proposal, but because of her oath to never let children die if she could help it, and knowing that most people wouldn't let a "clone" of Kroctus be born, she solemnly agreed to carry the child. Battles *Seven Ring Hunters vs. Mogeko Pirates. *Cheadle and Diwata vs. Sasuke Uchiha. *Cheadle and Suki vs. Sasuke Uchiha. Personality Cheadle is a very kind and intelligent woman who values children, and detests it when either children are killed or disowned by their parents, especially at infant age. She is very motherly, particularly to Maria and Louise, though she hates to be thought of as a "better mom" to Maria, demanding her not to call her "Dogmom." She will become serious in the presence of dangerous enemies and do whatever she can to beat them. Abilities Cheadle is a proficient user of Armament and Observation Haki, the latter of which helps enhance her natural Mobian instincts. She has control of her Primal Fury, making her even stronger under a full moon. She is also a great doctor, able to reattach someone's leg after it had been cleaved off. Her Power Level is 7,682. Stories She's Appeared *Field Day! (audience) *Sector $ (cameo) *Index and the World Rings *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Trivia *Her voice actress, Ikue Ōtani, is the long-running voice of Ash's Pikachu and Tony Tony Chopper. *A Yorkshire is a breed of dog. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Doctors Category:Kings Category:Allies Category:Mobians